More Than Meets the Eye II
by D
Summary: The Decepticons find another world to attack. Can the combined might of heroes from across time and space stop them?
1. You're Nobody's Fool

More Than Meets the Eye 2

_The war between the Autobots and the Decepticons had waged on for years. After the Decepticons had discovered via the Space Bridge alternative Earths and the various humans that lived there, their leader Megatron had become obsessed with going to other worlds, one's free of Autobots. _

In the time since Megatron had returned, he had done little but plan. Escaping from the Autobots, Megatron had left the rest of the Decepticons that had been captured behind. Most had escaped, save for Starscream. Megatron wasn't losing any sleep over that loss.

"Decepticons!" Megatron paced before the assembled troops. As he lifted up his right arm, the Decepticons focused on the dangling mace that had replaced the ruined appendage. "The cost of victory is high, but this," the mace swung as Megatron pointed to a large map, "proves our cause! Other worlds, worlds free from the Autobots' influence and rich with energy!" The crowd cheered.

"We will take a force, larger than before, stronger than before, and we will conquer!" The Decepticons cheered. " We will find a world with a thousand times the energy of this dying hunk of dirt and with no Autobots to oppose us, victory will be swift!"

True to his word, Megatron had assembled a larger force. Beside the Decepticon commander, there was a division of jets, the entire Constructicon team, the assembled Insecticons groups, and even Shockwave. The last one was a surprise to the rest of the troops. Having been placed in charge of the Decepticon holdings on their home planet of Cybertron, Shockwave had ruled there absolutely since the dinosaurs. "Lord Megatron, are you sure this is wise?"

"Shockwave, since Soundwave is still recuperating there is no one else I trust to help me with the invasion. When we arrive I will need your scientific abilities to help cement my rule."

"There is logic in your plan, but I will have to return to continue my monitoring of Cybertron."

"Of course Shockwave, of course." Megatron patted the cyclopean robot on the shoulder. Inwardly, Megatron schemed as always. "The only one I trust, but how much? No, once my beachhead has been established I will send you back to Cybertron, lest your curiosity prove too much."

-A

The assembled Decepticon forces making their way towards the Space Bridge didn't go unnoticed. The Autobots had increased their surveillance of the Space Bridge. "Autobots, it appears Megatron is once again trying to use the Space Bridge for some evil purpose." Optimus Prime shook his mighty head.

"Not only that Prime, but the scanners show something seriously funky this time. Shockwave is there and old one-eye has something our scanners can't read." Jazz read off the monitor.

"We must stop Megatron, whatever his plan is." Optimus Prime looked at the Autobots. "Ironhide, I want you to stay behind this time. In case this is a Decepticon trap, Earth must be defended."

The red Autobot nodded, although he was clearly unhappy with the order. "Jazz, radio Omega Supreme. The Space Bridge must be destroyed, no matter what!"

-D

Megatron and Shockwave stood before the Space Bridge controls. "The crystals I've grown in my lab will be a superior power source once we land on the new Earth." Shockwave powered the machine as the first wave of the Decepticons entered the sled.

"Excellent, but will this new Earth be the same as the one we visited before?" Megatron glanced at the purple mace that hung in place of a right hand.

"No Lord Megatron, this one will be different. From scans, I've determined that while similar, this world should not have the same defenders as the previous one."

"Very well, send the troops."

""Megatron, the Autobots are attacking-attacking!" Shrapnel sputtered.

"No matter, they are too late to stop!" Megatron slammed his fist into the control panel. "Shockwave, send the rest of our forces, never mind the sled!"

"But sire, without that they may become separated! And without the projective covering, I can't foresee the outcome of the crystals will have on the wormhole! There might be complications!"

"Hang the complications, I won't be denied my revenge!" Megatron fired a shot from his arm cannon. "Set the Bridge to self-destruct, we'll build another one once we conquer the new Earth!" With that, Megatron leapt into the void.

-A

The Autobots, all driving or flying, raced down the canyon towards the Space Bridge. "The gate is closing, we'll never make it!" Skids panicked.

"Me Grimlock say we make it!" Grimlock, the robotic Tyrannosaurus roared as he leapt into the glowing void.

"Autobots, remember the plan!" Optimus Prime ordered as he drove headlong after Grimlock. The heroic Autobots managed to get inside the Space Bridge before the gate closed. Once the last one of them cleared it, the control panel sparked and melted as the sky discolored and melted into shades not found in nature.

-DC

"Ok, what are we are looking at?" Amanda Waller was often called the Wall, although rarely to her face.

"Unsure, but it's big. Our satellites picked up strange readings before everything crazy." Rick Flagg, Jr., picked up a nearly foot thick stack of readouts. "Multiple points of impact across the planet; we're thinking alien."

"Can that account for the Stukas strafing the White House? Or the dinosaurs rampaging across the Midwest?"

"We've mobilized everyone and the League is holding their own."

Waller shook her head. "Not good enough. The President is riding my backside and I want something tell him other than a bunch of tights wearing weirdoes are tearing up our national parks."


	2. You're at your best

The Decepticons had landed in one full force in the northern section of Canada. Shockwave had detected several energy sources and the forces had been split up accordingly. The Insecticons, split into two groups, headed south.

Unaware of the strange temporal energies raging across the planet, the three top ranking Insecticons held a small conference. Shrapnel, Bombshell, and Kickback stood in what used to be a mall parking lot. Now only an empty shell remained.

"With those fools out of the way, we can take all the energy for ourselves-ourselves!" Shrapnel boasted.

"Yes, but what about the inhabitants? The last time the Decepticons were beaten back by a bunch of garish humans. What if this Earth has the same?" Bombshell pointed to the mall. "For all we know, we could be being monitored by them now."

"You're being paranoid." Kickback, his tone smooth and even, patted the other Insecticon on the shoulder. "I'll scout ahead and if I see anyone flying without the use of an engine I'll be on the comlink before you know it."

-I

Kickback touched down in the center of a small town. The entire area looked abandoned, like the mall. "Fools; if I find any energy I'll stockpile it for myself. Why should we stick to the old chain of command? It never got us anything before." Kickback stomped on what used to be a post office. He chuckled at the crumbling brick and mortar. "Kickback, emperor of destruction!"

"Thou shall be emperor of nothing foul demon!" a voice rang out. Kickback looked down. A human figure emerged from the ruin.

"What is this, an Earth joke?" If Kickback had lips, they would have been drawn back in a grin. The figure was tall, for a human. It was a man' Kickback was pretty sure as evidenced by the facial hair. Dressed in a combination of furs and green fatigues, the man hefted a sizable battle ax in one hand and an assault rifle in the other.

"No, this is Valoric! And this is my ax!" With a heavy, the man tossed the ax directly at Kickback. It struck the Insecticon directly in the chest.

Had Kickback been interested in talkimg, he might have had some passing interest in Valoric's story. A 12th Century Viking, Valoric had been cursed to never know death unless he was slain in battle. Due to a strange twist of fate, he found himself tossed from his native into the early 20th Century, where he was dubbed the Viking Commando. Thanks in part to the Decepticons actions he had been thrust forward again.

Kickback's reaction went from bemused to annoyed. "Strange, a human weapon? It's a deep cut, but nothing debilitating." He plucked the ax from his chest and tossed it aside. "An impressive attempt human, but I fear size is not on your side." Kickback lifted his leg.

"I wouldn't say he's alone." Another voice rang. Judging from Valoric's reaction, he hadn't expected it either.

A boarded up building shook and collapsed, sending clouds of dust and debris flooding the street as a larger red and yellow robot burst free of the building. "Is this a private party or can anyone join?"

"Blaster!" Kickback redirected his blow towards the larger Autobot. "Can we never escape you blasted Autobots?"

"Nope." Blaster slipped his electro-scrambler rifle free from its holster and fired. Kickback's internal circuits went haywire. Before his system shut down for repairs, Kickback briefly thought at how unfair the whole situation was.

Valoric pulled his ax free and eyed Blaster warily. "Are you an ally of this creature?"

"No, far from it, but judging from those crazy threads I don't think you're from around here." Blaster slapped a restraining bolt around Kickback's prone form.

"I was chasing a Panzer division in the Black Forrest when I awoke here."

Blaster let that information sink in. "Something tells me that's not a good phrase."

-D

Shrapnel and Bombshell had not been idle. Listening in to Kickback's brief fight, the pair looked at each other. "So, the Autobots did follow us-us." Shrapnel fumed.

"But we are the only ones who know this, unless we tell the others." Bombshell pointed out.

"True, but it might be better if they didn't know just yet-yet." Shrapnel pointed south. "Fly south, meet with the rest of Insections and warn them-them."

"What about you?" Bombshell tried to act curious but it came out accusatory.

"I'll stay here. Bring the rest of our troops back here, so we can build a base-base." Shrapnel pointed at the horizon. "Now hurry, we are losing time-time!"

-D

Jonah Hex was not an easy person to like. History had recorded him as being a downright ornery fellow and history was correct. So was often his want he rode solo. He was doing just that when the skies turned a funny shade and the ground went liquid. Hex swore long and loud when his horse pitched him.

When he finally stopped swearing, and it was a long time in coming, Hex too account of his surroundings. The area looked more or less the same, but some hills had vanished. "Damn it, did I end up in the future again?" Hex spat.


	3. When the Going Gets Rough

"The hell?" Jonah Hex wasn't prone to deep introspection, nor did he possess the most curious mind. Thus the sight of the giant robotic beetle flying overhead then transforming into a vaguely humanoid shape didn't raise anything other than profanity.

Shrapnel stared down at the human. He had sent a signal to the rest of the Insecticons to meet at a secret location. There was energy on this Earth, energy that he wanted the Insecticons to possess. He quickly snatched up Hex and stared at him. "Interesting, judging from your clothes and weapons, you are from the late 1860s of your calendar-calendar." He casually dropped Hex, ignoring the man's increasing cursing.

"Curious, my scans showed this Earth has having compatible technology with ours-ours."

Hex drew his Colt Dragoons and fired both barrels. The bullets harmlessly bounced off the robot's hide.

"Human, what year is it-it?"

"The year I quit drinking that cheap rotgut!" Hex spat as he fired twice more. If Shrapnel was in any way bothered by the bullets, it didn't show. "Damn future junk!"

"Wait, future? Did you fall forward in time or did I go backwards-backwards?" Shrapnel tried to process this new train of thought as Hex continued to shoot.

-A

Previously

Jetfire had taken to the sky the instant Optimus had ordered them to split up. Despite the scars and weapons, Jetfire still considered himself a scientist. "This Earth is similar, but I'm detecting so much more energy. I wonder if Prime would mind if I took some readings?"

The sleek white and red jet screamed across the sky. Blaster had bailed out some time before, leaving the researcher alone with his thoughts. "The Decepticons' plans of conquest must end here!" Increasing his scanners, Jetfire found the nearest Decepticons signal. "A single one, no doubt split off from the main party, but I can't afford them to ravage this planet no matter the number." Sending out a signal to the rest of the Autobots, Jetfire broke the sound barrier as he streaked across the sky.

-D

"Human, you will tell me what I need to know-know!" Shrapnel loomed over Hex. To the bounty hunter's credit, he showed no fear.

"I've seen enough strange things in my time not to be impressed by any tin plated jackass giant." Hex had holstered his pistols. He had tried using a shotgun and a tomahawk he kept on hand, but neither weapon had much effect.

"How colorful, but if you can't help me then I see no point in letting you live-live!" Shrapnel drew a massive rifle from some place and pointed it at Hex. The scarred man's head and upper body would easily fit inside the barrel.

Shrapnel suddenly looked up. "Ah, a plane! I knew I must have been in the twentieth century all along-along!" The rumbling across the prairie gave the giant robot insect pause. "Wait, why does that craft look familiar?"

Jetfire streaked down, sending up a wave of dirt in his passing. Shrapnel, ignoring Hex, drew his rifle and fired. Jetfire spun wildly, the energy bolts narrowly clipping his wings. His legs suddenly swung down as he drew closer. Shutting his engines off Jetfire plowed feet first into Shrapnel, sending the Insecticon flying backwards.

Hex, half buried in sand, pulled himself free and took stock of the situation. "Another one?" He spied Shrapnel's rifle, half buried in the dirt.

-D

"Give up!" Jetfire leveled his gun at Shrapnel.

"Never-never!" Shrapnel wheezed. His chest plate was badly crushed. Various fluids leaked out of his chassis.

"Prime, I've captured-"Jetfire's words were cut off as an energy blast grazed his shoulder. "What?"

"Alright, now I've been shot at and buried enough times today! Both of you are going to start making sense, right now!" Hex snarled as he braced himself inside the trigger guard of Shrapnel's rifle.

"Later Autobot-autobot!" Sharpnel quickly transformed and flew away as Jetfire lowered his gun.

"I can't harm a native, yet what else can I do?" Jetfire held his hands up. "Greetings earthling, I mean you no harm."

Hex narrowed his one good eye. "Suppose I don't believe you?"

"The other one did threaten you, I'm sure. I'm trying to stop him, please. I can take you to the nearest settlement, but we have to hurry. I'm an Autobot, see?" He pointed to the red symbol of his chest.

Hex eased off the trigger. "That tattoo looks different than the other one, but that doesn't mean much."

"I suppose it doesn't, but if I can't convince you now, I will have to leave to meet with the rest of the Autobots. Your planet is in grave danger."

After nearly a minute of silence, Hex stepped free of the trigger. "I don't give a tinker's cuss about the planet, but if you want some help in capturing that overgrown beetle, I'll ride with you."

"Good enough!" Jetfire transformed back into a jet. Hex shook his head. His horse had fled at the first sign of trouble.

"I hate flying machines." Hex shook his head and climbed into the cockpit.


	4. You've been Put to the Test

Bombshell clutched his head. "What? Shrapnel and Kickback have been captured? How is this possible?" The signal burst told very little, but it was enough to convince the Insecticon. "I must summon the rest of the Insecticons. We must build a hive! The Insecticons must prevail!"

-A

Before

Optimus Prime looked at the assembled Autobots. Jetfire and Blaster had been sent off. The robots stood at attention as Prime spoke. "Autobots, we're once again on a new Earth. Jetfire and Blaster are tracking down some Decepticon signals. Remember, this may be similar to the other Earth or it may not. Regardless, I want everyone to stay in vehicle mode when dealing with the local lifeforms."

"But Prime, what about the Decepticons? I doubt they will be so considerate." Red Alert twitched an eye.

"True, but we must avoid panicking the locals of this planet as much as possible. I want everyone to go with their assigned partner and roll out." Prime watched as the Autobots transformed and spilt into groups.

Omega Supreme, the largest of the group, was acting as a defacto base, as his vehicle mode was a rocket and launching pad. "Omega Supreme: Curious about orders."

"Understood old friend, but we can't allow ourselves to be spotted just yet. If this world has defenders like the other one, we might be in just as much danger as the Decepticons."

-D

Bombshell, having transformed into his robotic weevil mode, flew through the air trying to come up with a plan. The other Insecticons would need a leader, but he knew they would never listen to him. "Shrapnel would control them, yes, but I can't blast all of them. Who would help me destroy Megatron?"

An unusual life form reading flickered across his scanners. "A native? This could be useful!"

-M

To a casual observer, the young woman stretched out on the desert rocks seemed to be simply sunning herself. It might strike said observer as odd that the woman was miles from anything resembling civilization, or that she had no visible means of transportation. A half-eaten bag of Chocos cookies and an empty milk carton seemed to be her only food.

"M'gann, are you reading me?" A voice echoed from within the woman's mind. Sighing, the woman sat up.

"Loud and clear Rose, but I though the point of r & r was to relax?"

"Sorry, but something big is going down. The League, Society, Titans, hell, even the Ghost Patrol is showing up. Everyone is supposed to report to DC on the double."

M'gann, better known to the people of Earth as Miss Martian, frowned. She hadn't felt anything odd, but given her remote location it didn't mean too much. Carefully gathering her trash, she packed her bag and stood up.

With a shudder, her tanned skin turned pale followed by green. Her hair curled into a more manageable bob cut. Her swimsuit rippled and folded over her, turning into her costume. As a Martian, she could alter her form to suit her needs. And her biggest need at the moment was flight. Tucking her bag inside her cape, she took to the air and headed due east.

-D

Bombshell diverted from his flight path to follow the signal. "Strange, it seems to be moving, yet it puts off no energy. Does this planet have a new type of fuel source?"

The Insecticon landed as the blip grew larger. "Amazing!" Bombshell marveled as Miss Martian zoomed overhead. "Flying humans? This is truly an amazing planet!" Taking to the sky, Bombshell readied his weapons.

Miss Martian was focusing on her flight. Unlike other races, Martians flew by mind power; that is they picked themselves up and moved across the sky with their minds as someone else may stand up and walk. She heard a strange clicking behind her.

Dropping down at once, she narrowly avoided the missiles. "What?" She gasped as the metal bug zipped around. She tried to probe its mind, but met such resistance she found her concentration breaking. Falling, she slowed herself down enough to avoid injury as she crashed. "What are you?"

"My name," the weevil transformed into a humanoid robot, "is Bombshell!"

"Bombshell?" the name invoked a series of bad memories for the Martian heroine. "Are you with the Titians East?"

The question seemed to throw the robot for a loop. For a response he drew a gun. "I am an Insecticon, that is who I am, and you are my prisoner!"

Miss Martian drew her lips back. "It's been tried before. It didn't end too well." She readied her mind. The robot was alive, although she was having trouble seeing into its brain. "It's so alien, and I doubt I'll have the chance to concentrate!" Miss Martian turned herself intangible as a blast from the twin ion blaster turned the ground around her into glass.

"Surrender earthling and I may spare your life!" Bombshell lobbed a grenade at her.

"I'm not from Earth, and I doubt if I gave up you'd honor your words." Miss Martian focused on the gun. Using her telekinesis, she easily bent the metal to her will. Yanking from Bombshell's hand, she forced it around the grenade, muffling the explosion with an added force of mental power.

Bombshell stared at the scene. "Impressive!" The cone at the top of his head suddenly lowered and fired. Miss Martian was thrown clear as Bombshell kicked the now useless gun aside. "You fleshly creatures never stop amazing me. I will enjoy this!" He loomed over her. Even without fully reading his mind, the Martian maiden knew his intentions were not good.

Closing her hand, she willed her flesh to harden and enlarge. Her fist swelled to the size of a cannonball. Before the alien robot could react, she slammed her new appendage into the robot's protruding cone, knocking it aside easily.

"Gahh! I'll crush you for that!" Bombshell shrieked as Miss Martian hit him again.

"Sorry, not a fan of crushes, I'm more of a direct approach kind of gal." Miss Martian hoped her banter was good enough. She had been listening to Rose and Robin when they battled. As Bombshell staggered back, she concentrated on the ground around them. With one mind, two giant hands formed of the bedrock clamped down on Bombshell. "That should hold you!"

"Release me!" Bombshell struggled, but without his gun or cannon, his options were limited.

"Of course, once my friends are here." Miss Martian took the sky. "I hate to leave that thing here, but there might be more and I need to see for myself. If the local authorities face them, they might be in trouble!"

Bombshell watched the green hued lady zip away. Once she was gone, another signal was sent out. "Calling all Insecticons, this is Bombshell, I need your help!"

-A

Omega Supreme was silent. Optimus Prime had left after intercepting some troubling radio signal, leaving the massive Autobot alone in the desert. His solitude was ended when a green teenager flew across the sky and landed on him.

"Strange, I don't recall any bases around here." She eyed the idle rocket.

"Correction: Omega Supreme is no structure." Omega Supreme's voice boomed.

Miss Martian was on the defensive as a pilotless tank thundered into view. "Who are you?"

"Omega Supreme: Autobot. Your designation?"

"Miss Martian, Teen Titan." She tensed, waiting for an attack. After several tense minutes, nothing happened. "Are you with that robot insect I just met?"

"Insecticon: Negative." The base began to shift. Within seconds, the tank and a rocket merged together along with the rest of the base. The giant robot loomed over her. "Omega Supreme: Friend. Will you take him to representative?"

"You want me to take you to our leaders?" Miss Martian chuckled at the joke. "Fair enough, although I don't know what they are going to make of you. I need to inform my friends though, especially about that other one I secured back in the desert."

"Affirmative: Omega Supreme glad to help." A radar dish appeared on his back. Miss Martian waved it away.

"No, I'll use my own, thanks." She placed her fingers to her temples. "Robin, you aren't going to believe this…"


	5. But it's never enough

Drura Sehpt was curious. When she woke up, the thirtieth century skyline greeted her warmly. When she went outside, however, she found herself in a vacant lot. Questioning the few locals she saw answered no questions, as they all screamed and ran away.

Drura was alien, so that may have played a part. Hailing from the planet Somahtur, she, like dozens of others, dreamed of joining the Legion of Super-Heroes. Her innate ability to control diseases and germs pegged her as a natural applicant, but sadly her lack of aim forced her into the Legion of Substitute Heroes instead. "Has the Time Trapper returned? That might explain the ancient clothing styles and languages." Drura, better known as Infectious Lass, checked her equipment. Her Legion flight ring was still functioning, although her communicator was dead. "Not surprised, the satellites haven't even been invented yet."

Taking to the air, she scanned the city. "This doesn't look like Metropolis, unless I've been thrown back further than I thought."

An explosion down the street snapped her attention. "Past or no, this looks like Legion business!"

-D

Barrage raged as he fired at the police cars. He, along with Chop Shop, Ransack, and Venom were not high in the Decepticon hierarchy. They weren't even very high in the Insecticon hierarchy, but here, on a new Earth, Barrage decided that the four of them weren't going to be taking orders anymore.

Barrage decided to assert his authority by blowing up as much of the city as he could. "Run humans, run!" He cackled as he fired. What he didn't shoot he slashed.

"Hold!" A voice rang out from above him.

"Who dares?" Barrage looked up. A pale skinned human floated in the air above him. "So, Earthlings here can fly? Impressive I'll grant you, but can they do this?" In an instant he transformed into a large rhinoceros beetle.

"I can't, no, but I can do this!" Infectious Lass gestured. Barrage laughed and transformed back, his gun already in his hand. His vision began to blur.

"A waste…of time, why…" his processors were slowing down, "what are you doing?" his voice was a long drawn out moan.

"I used the bacteria in the air to infiltrate your insides. With a little prompting I infected you with living malware native to the planet Colu, coupled with a stomach disorder often found on the planet Grenda."

"Not possible!" Barrage's voice was more of a metallic squawk. His gun slipped from his hand and clattered to the street. He clutched his midsection and fell over.

Infectious Lass answered the police's questions as the Insecticon was hauled away and the fires put out. She helped with the paramedics, using various alien diseases to ease pain and flying people to hospitals. She focused on the job at hand, rather than the idea that she was stuck in the past with no visible means of returning home.

-A

Perceptor, chief Autobot scientist, after witnessing the entire fight and several others was curious. His vehicle form of a large microscope proved rather useful as a telescope as well. "The technology on this planet is far too jumbled. Devices that haven't existed in centuries alongside items that even we haven't invented? Something doesn't add up. Optimus must be notified at once!"

-B

Oracle, better known as Barbara Gordon, pushed herself away from her monitor. "Robots and Legionaries?" The entire fight between Infectious Lass and Barrage had already been posted online. Batman had ordered everyone to report in to the Justice League Watchtower, but Barbara stayed behind in Gotham. "Something is going down, something weird. The big guys might handle the rest of the world, but the Birds of Prey might be needed here." She started to type on another keypad.


	6. You got the touch!

Gotham City was a place that was fairly used to odd happenings. When giant robots showed up and started to tear up the city, the response was typical. The various heroes and police mobilized while the citizens mostly stayed out of the way.

In a section dubbed 'the Cauldron', the response was also typical-total indifference. Most of the costumed craziness tended to avoid the area. Even the Batman avoided the neighborhood unless he was forced.

When a giant metal stag beetle flew through the air and transformed into a large robot, most of the people outside gave a shrug. Chop Shop, for his part, ignored them as well. "With all the other strangely powered humans running around, they seemed to have left this area alone. That must mean there is something of value here!"

Chop Shop strolled down the street. Ignoring the parked or ruined cars, all the Insecticon saw was boarded up shop windows. The promises of fast paydays intrigued him, but he wanted the big score. "There must treasure here! Where is it?" He kicked a rusted car left on blocks into a shuttered storefront.

"The treasure is with the people!" a voice slurred. Chop Shop slowly turned around. A human stumbled under a barely flickering street light. He waved a half empty bottle of Mad Dog around in Chop Shop's general direction. Sixpack may not have been Gotham's best known defender or even its most sober, but the man was there.

"Well, I can't steal that, can I?" Chop Shop leveled his gun at the drunk. A warm sensation spread across his lower limbs. "What?"

Spinning around, Chop Shop almost gagged. Several dead animals were somehow fused to his legs and back. A gangly figure slipped into the shadows, a dimming light of a blowtorch showing a welder's mask. "Rally Dogwelder! We can take him while the rest of Section 8 handles the breakout at Arkham!"

Chop Shop shook his head. "I was going to just scare you humans, but now? Now I am going to kill you and turn this dump into a burnt hole in the ground!"

"Sounds like an improvement if you ask me." Another voice rang out, this one closer and with a metallic twinge to it. Chop Shop's gun wavered.

"Oh no…"a sinking realization made the Insecticon spin around wildly.

"I have to admit, after hearing Optimus going on and on about the nobility of Earthlings, I always thought the big bot was a bit off, you know?" The voice seemed to be coming from everywhere.

"A Wrecker, but here?" Chop Shop started to fire into the air.

"A bit rude, bringing up a bot's past. I mean, I've done other things with my life you know." Chop Shop never saw the shot, but he felt it as half his insect limbs were burned away.

A lanky blue robot slipped out from an alleyway. Unlike the other Autobots or Decepticons, Whirl was almost entirely inhuman in appearance. A lone red eye blazed from the square shaped head that jutted out from the far too slender torso. "Chop Shop, is it? Your reputation precedes you. I'm surprised you didn't have this burg stripped for parts by now."

"Whirl, please, I surrender!" Chop Shop tossed the gun down, nearly crushing the lone human.

"What's that? I'm afraid my audio sensors must be getting rusted because it sounded like you were attempting to harm this local life form."

"That's right!" Sixpack slurred.

"See? Even it agrees with me." Whirl stepped back as Chop Shop suddenly lunged towards him with a small trident.

"Wow, I was planning on just shooting you, but thanks for giving me the legal justification!"  
Whirl fired one blast directly through Chop Shop's head. The brown and yellow robot staggered back and forth before Sixpack smashed his empty liquor bottle against the dying robot's legs. It did little, but the Insecticon tumbled over and collapsed into a heap.

Whirl looked down at Sixpack as the man mournfully collapsed near the broken remains of his bottle. Dogwelder watched silently from the shadows. "So, what do you locals life forms do for fun in this place?"

Sixpack stopped his mourning. "Noonan's is having an end of the world sale, two shooters for the price of one."

"Interesting…tell me more of these…shooters…"


	7. You got the power!

Ransack landed in the center of Gotham City Park. Transforming from a giant locust into a humanoid robot, the Insecticon glared at the trees and grass. "What a dump!" Drawing his rifle he opened fire, laying waste to everything in front of him. There had been some messages from the other Insecticons coming in, but he ignored them. Moving forward, he continued to fire.

Other Decepticons may have been motivated by profit or a fear of Megatron, but Ransack cared about one thing: carnage. He moved into the interior of the park, firing all the while. "A new Earth, new fields of conquest…I may like it here."

-D

Kamandi, the last boy on Earth, woke up. He had been traveling with Dr. Canus, one of the world's smartest doctors and dogs, for some time as they explored the ruins of Earth. So it came to a great surprise when he woke up and found the area lush and green. "Dr. Canus?"

"Over here my boy." Dr. Canus appeared from behind a large tree. "I was just exploring our new surroundings."

"What happened?" Kamandi ran his fingers over the grass, a wholly alien sensation to him.

"I'm not sure. We fell asleep in what I assumed to be the remains of a large amphitheater, and now we're in a wooded area."

"Could the Tiger men have moved us? Or maybe the Gorilla Army?"

"I doubt it. The woods extend as far as I can see. Any such locations would be heavily guarded and patrolled, yet I've seen no one."

A tree nearby exploded. "That may be why!" Kamandi was to his feet in an instant. Dodging the falling wood, he dashed into the undergrowth with Dr. Canus at his heels.

"A giant robot! Amazing!" Dr. Canus marveled as they ran for their lives.

When the explosions grew dimmer, the pair stopped running and looked back. Ransack had ignored them and started walking towards a series of buildings off in the distance. "It seems to have found more prey."

"We have to stop him!" Kamandi fished in his pockets for a weapon. He had a small energy pistol. The youth doubted that would do much good against something of Ransack's size.

Another rumbling filled the air. Both boy and dog threw themselves back to back as a large vehicle broke through the brush and came to a stop before them. "Greetings citizens. My handle is Roadbuster, and I'm looking for a creature like me. Do either of you know the area?"

Before Dr. Canus could speak, Kamandi interjected. "Yeah, and we know which way that thing is going!" Kamandi marveled at the machine. It was shaped like the ancient jeeps he once saw, only lower to the ground and bristling with weapons. Kamandi hopped into the driver's seat while Dr. Canus carefully sat in the passenger's side.

With a squeal of heavily outfitted wheels, Roadbuster took off in Ransack's direction. "I'm not that familiar with your planet, but don't dogs walk on all four legs and forgo clothing?"

"I beg your pardon!" Dr. Canus exclaimed as he leaned over the door. As the wind rushed past his head and flapping ears, he directed his words at the dashboard. "Kamandi and I are from the future, possibly."

"Ah, say no more. The Wreckers have seen weirder things than a talking dog." Roadbuster barreled past panicked pedestrians. Kamandi shouted directions over the roar of the Wrecker's engine. The last boy on Earth spotted Ransack's head over the treetops and shouted to the steering wheel. "Hang on to something!"

Before either boy or dog could question the order, Roadbuster gunned it. Hitting a small incline at top speed, the Wrecker shot up and over the hill, directly into Ransack's path. Midway through the air, Roadbuster fired his cannon.

Ransack turned around, but just in enough time to catch a missile full in the chest. The Insecticon stumbled back. Roadbuster transformed, dumping Kamandi and Dr. Canus to the ground. The Wrecker, his rifle drawn and shoulder cannon primed, drew a bead on the wounded Insecticon. "Your move…" Roadbuster tapped his trigger.

"No, I will never-"Ransack tried to aim his gun, but Roadbuster fired his guns first, turning the Insecticon into molten slag before the horrified eyes of the gathered crowd.

"Why did you do that?" Kamandi stared in shock.

"You never give a Decepticon a chance kid, they'll just try to slag you first. Thanks for the directions." Roadbuster transformed back to a vehicle and drove off into the city.

"Dr. Canus, I think the world is in a lot of trouble…" Kamandi stared at the burning remains of Ransack.


	8. Chapter 8

While all the all craziness of the past twenty-four hours occupied most of the world's attention, the sight of a large orange and green metal cicada still might have warranted some attention. Venom, self-appointed leader of the Insecticons, made sure however to avoid large groups of people.

Landing in what he assumed was an empty field, the insect transformed into a large humanoid robot. An antenna rose up from its head and wiggled as Venom scanned various frequencies. "No more chatter…Shrapnel! Shrapnel must be trying to undermine me again. If I go to Megatron, he'll fix him for good, but the rest of the Insecticons won't listen to me anymore..." Venom started to pace, his large flat feet leaving tracks in the dried dirt.

-B

With all of the aforementioned events occurring, orders in the super hero community were coming in fast. For Metropolis, most of the heroes there rushed to defend the city or headed to DC to assist with the defense. For Gotham City, however, the orders of Batman were a bit clearer: Defend Gotham.

With the insanity of time melting around, things grew murky. People, animals, all things past and future were mixing and crossing each other. The Justice Society was quite surprised to find their headquarters occupied by their younger selves.

Back in Gotham proper, however, two young women set out. Sprinting across the rooftops was the Black Bat; formerly known as Batgirl and on occasion Cassandra Cain, daughter of the two greatest killers of the planet.

Behind her on a customized motorcycle was Batgirl; formerly known as the Spoiler and briefly Robin, Stephanie Brown was currently trying to keep up with the Black Bat's speed. "Seriously, how is it you're faster than me?"

"Training." Cassandra was not the most talkative sort, even when she wasn't on the job.

Batgirl increased the speed as she rounded a corner. Two figures in the road before her made her jerk the cycle to the side.

Two women stood in the street. One was dressed in a mostly purple outfit while the other was clad in all black with only a faint yellow outline of a bat on her chest. "Oh boy…" Batgirl pinched her nose.

-D

Venom had moved from the field to a more industrialized area. He was still muttering to himself. "Shrapnel is the key. He's taken over my Insecticons, therefore he must be destroyed!"

Stomping along in his thoughts, Venom walked through abandoned building and found himself staring at six strangely dressed humans. Thoughts of plots slipped away as he drew his gun and aimed.

-A

Twin Twist was a Wrecker. He was an Autobot as well, but he considered himself a Wrecker first and foremost. That was eating at his mind as he drove under the Dinobot Swoop. "Orders are orders, but babysitting this oversized dimwit? How bad did I tick off Roadbuster?"

Swoop, for his part, was not aware of his partner's complaints. "Me glad Grimlock order us Dinobots to separate. We do more damage that way!"

Twin Twist would have sighed if he had the lungs. A familiar beeping on his sensors roused him from his depression. "A Decepticon, thank Primus!"

-D

Putting aside the differences of two versions of her past self running around, Batgirl managed to take the lead fairly well. She tried talking with Venom, but when he blasted a hole in the street all three Stephanies and Cassandras decided to put aside their questions and focus on fighting. Hitting and running was the only strategy that was working at the moment. The plainclothes Cassandra was a mystery as well, as Stephanie wasn't sure when she was around, but she fought hard.

"Bat, any readings on this thing?" Batgirl ducked behind a section of wall.

"Hard to tell, movement's weird." Black Bat rolled to her side.

"Wonderful," Batgirl slipped a batarang free and aimed at Venom's antenna. It exploded, coating the robot's head with thick goo. To her younger selves, she shrugged. "Gooperang, ask Oracle about it."

"Filthy humans!" Venom staggered back. Batgirl (the younger one), Black Bat, and Cassandra leapt forward and punched him at full strength at one particular point. Metal joints crumbled with a shriek, sending Venom collapsing in the street.

Before Batgirl could comment, a blinding flash filled the street. Suddenly she and the Black Bat were the only humans in sight. "Any idea what just happened?" There was also a faint odor in the air. It was slightly sour, but Batgirl couldn't quite place it.

Black Bat shook her head. The street under Venom rumbled and cracked as a strange machine with two drills broke out before transforming into another robot. "What, the fight is already over?" The voice was deep and annoyed. A robotic pteranodon swooped out of the sky before changing into another robot.

"Me Swoop!" The dinosaur robot thumped its chest. "That Twin Twist! Him Wrecker!"

"He did a good job on the street, but who or what are you guys?"

"We not guys, we Autobots!" Swoop said proudly.

"What my friend is trying to say is we're the good guys here." Twin Twist poked Venom before binding him with an energy cuff. "Impressive takedown, which one of you did this?"

"You could say it was all her." Batgirl jerked a thumb at Black Bat. "We were on a way to a meeting with some friends of ours. Could you come with us and explain what is going on?"

"Prime would be ticked if we skipped off to hang with the locals…we'll do it!" Twin Twist stuck out his hand. Both ladies shook his little finger.

"Me not know…Prime say it important…me think."

"Swoop, why don't you take Venom here back to the rendezvous point? I'll go with the locals here and explain on the way." Twin Twist inwardly thanked the maker for the Dinobot's low intelligence. "No more babysitting and I might get to see some actual combat on this world! If these two Earthlings can take one Insecticon, the battle may be over before I can do anything!"

Swoop nodded as Twin Twist transformed and rode off, Batgirl and Black Bat atop him. As Swoop slung Venom over his shoulder, and ignored the Insecticon's protests, the Dinobot spotted something. "What this?"

Gently picking the object up, Swoop brought it up into the light. It was a canister. The side was ruptured. The contents, whatever they were, had spilled out. The lettering was faint, but Swoop could barely make out the design. "'Titan'? Titan mean big, not small!" he casually crushed the canister and tossed it over his shoulder. "Stupid can, even Swoop know that!" Transforming, he carried off Venom in his claws.


	9. Chapter 9

While the Insecticons were off encountering the local life forms, other factions of the Decepticons made plans of their own. The Constructicons in particular, met in secret around the skeleton structure of what was to be another LexCorp office tower. Unlike their insect-like brethren, the Constructicons were far more loyal than the others.

"We have our orders. Hook, you take Long Haul and Mixmaster and go to that strange energy source we had scanned. Scavenger, Scrapper and I will stay here and start the construction of a temporary base of operations." Bonecrusher transformed into his bulldozer mode as the other three Constructicons transformed and sped away.

-D

Across Metropolis, other heroes were active as well. Much like the situation in Gotham, Superman had put a call out for heroes as well. Nearly every active and reserve member of the famed Justice League had responded and headed to both cities. One such hero was a rather capable woman named Beatriz Bonilla de Costa, formerly of Brazil and currently Washington DC. She had many names, but the one she preferred was Fire, due to her ability to control and generate flame.

She had been involved in various espionage activities, but with the appearance of giant robots she felt her flame based powers could be put to a better use. Touching down on the roof of the _Daily_ _Planet_, she put her flame out when she heard the footsteps. Years of service in the SAE served her well. She dropped into a combat stance and spun around. "Tora!"

Tora Olafsdotter, better known as Ice, smiled. "It is good to see you," Ice's Norwegian accent was still strong despite her years abroad. "How is Checkmate?"

Fire smiled in spite of herself. "All I can say is no comment. Did you get the summons as well?"

"Yeah, but what about all this craziness? Cowboys and robots running around?"

"Hold it…" Fire spotted something. Pulling out a small pair of binoculars, she saw a curious sight. "The Blue Beetle?" The armored figure was flying low across the skyline.

"I wonder what's he's doing here?" Ice was puzzled. "Isn't he based in Texas?"

"He could have gotten the summons, but I think we should check it out, just in case."

-B

The Blue Beetle currently flying over the city wasn't the first person to use the moniker or even the second. Jamie Reyes was thrust into the world of meta-humans when an alien scarab bonded to his body. He adjusted well enough. "Look, I know this is weird, but I just think we should follow this out." The scarab was also alive and often issued instructions to Jamie…a fact that few people knew, thus giving the impression that the rookie hero was often talking to himself.

He was currently following an orange crane that had no driver. "No driver that I can see, but it doesn't have any remote control? I glad we caught this, but I hope we can wrap this up before the class notices I'm missing."

-A

Grapple questioned his presence on the mission more and more. He was an architect, not a warrior. "Prime needed me for the Constructicons, I'm sure, but having that blasted Dinobot tagalong…" Prime had ordered the Dinobots to have partners. Grapple had the poor luck to be partnered with Slag, a Dinobot that made Grimlock look personable.

Grapple slowed down as he neared a construction site. "I would be curious to see how the humans on this Earth build…Great Primus!" A robotic triceratops broke out of the ground (it had been Grapple's idea for the Dinobot to travel via the sewers as not to attract attention) and quickly destroyed the building's foundation.

"Me Slag fight Constructicons!" Grapped transformed as the human construction workers fled for their lives as Slag tore through the concrete and started to melt a nearby concrete mixer with his flame breath.

"No you fool, that's just a regular truck!" Grapple moaned in annoyance.

"That's right and that's the last thing you'll wreck!" The Blue Beetle hovered over them, his hands fused together into a massive cannon.

"Stop, we're not the enemy!" Grappled pleaded; Slag stomped around the work site and lazily munched on a burning tire.

"Funny way of showing it." There was something in the orange and yellow robot's voice that sounded convincing. "Look, I'm taking that into account."

"Taking what into account?" Grapple tried moving slow and gesturing towards Slag, hoping the Dinobot would understand his movements.

"Not you, look, just stand down ok?" The Blue Beetle turned his attention back to Grapple.

"Problems?" Fire and Ice appeared on the scene.

The Blue Beetle turned his attention to the newcomers. "Wow, is the rest of the Justice League here?" The Blue Beetle turned to the side. "I didn't forget him but I thought it was rude to ignore them."

Fire and Ice were both used to the rookie hero's quirks, although it was clear Grapple was as confused as ever. "Are all humans in this dimension like this?"

"No, some are boring." Fire stepped forward. "As a representative of the Justice League of America, I welcome you to Earth."

"And as a representative of the planet Cybertron, I accept your welcome." Grapple sighed with relief. It was refreshing to encounter a life form that didn't scream and shoot all the time.

"Slag bored!" Slag moaned.

"Sorry to hear that, but what are you two doing here?" Ice apologized.

Grapple summed up the Autobots' mission and their reason for being on this new Earth. Fire, Ice, and Blue Beetle took it rather well Grapple thought. "A planet of robots that change into cars? Eh, seen weirder." Blue Beetle shrugged his shoulders.

"Quite, but you mentioned hostile robots?" Fire tried to bring the conversation back on track.

"Yes, the Decepticons are here. I've already heard reports of them attacking both my fellow Autobots and your citizens. Perhaps if we pool our resources?"

Unseen by Grapple, three distinct pale green construction vehicles moved past the site. Slag, however, let out a roar and charged after them. "Slag, wait!"

"What got into him?" Blue Beetle took to the sky as Fire and Ice followed behind them.

-A

Grapple rounded a corner. He instantly wished he hadn't when he saw the three Constructicons waiting for him with crossed arms. "Grapple, always a pleasure to meet a fellow professional." Bonecrusher said with mock sincerity.

The three Constructicons quickly drew their weapons before Grapple could move his hands. "We'll be sure to make it quick, we owe you that much at least." Scrapper sniggered.

"Hold it!" Fire leapt forward. "No one is harming anyone today!"

"A human on fire? Huh, I didn't know fleshlings could talk so much when ignited." Scavenger was impressed and ignored at the same time.

"What do I do?" Blue Beetle asked inwardly and outwardly. The scarab began to scan all four robots at the scene. Jamie paled as the info was read back to him. "What, they can do that?"

"Do what?" Ice skidded to a stop as she stepped off her ice slide.

"We can't let those three green guys merge, they can transform into an even bigger robot!"

Bonecrusher ignored Grapple. "The blue one somehow knows of our greatest power. That armor could be of use to Megatron. Scrapper…take it."

-M

Unseen by the combatants, two figures watched from the shadows. "Ugh, I can't believe I'm acting as a babysitter when all the cool stuff is going down!" Misfit, currently probationary member of the Birds of Prey whined.

"I could say the same thing." Black Alice, currently of the Secret Six, not that she would admit it, agreed. Both their respective teams had sent them out as scouts when the attack started. It was either the ordained will of fate, or really bad timing, that the pair ran into each other. Normally, and in Misfit's case usually, this would have ended in a full on brawl across the city with much property damage and quipping.

Instead the pair talked. Insults mostly, but both saw little point in trashing a city that was already under siege. "Hey, why don't you just teleport those robots away?" Black Alice fished around in her jacket for something to chew.

"I don't know. I don't have any trouble bouncing things, but what if there are people inside those robots? If they're really alive or something?"

"Loser," Black Alice's clothes shifted into a darkened version of Misfit's own t-shirt and cut off shorts, a sign she was stealing a magic power. "But that is something to consider!" She vanished in a flash, leaving Misfit dazed and more than a little nauseous.

-D

The fight wasn't going terribly well. Grapple was holding his own against Bonecrusher and Scavenger, but he was losing ground fast. Scrapper ignored the Autobot and concentrated his fire on the Blue Beetle.

Jamie dodged the shots, but they were growing closer with every volley. Fire and Ice were split between Grapple and Jamie. Fire, flying interference, zipped between the two Constructicons and fired off a wall of green flame. Both robots scrambled away as Grapple slammed into Bonecrusher.

Ice, meanwhile, darted along the ground as the Blue Beetle attacked from the air. Scrapper spun around, firing wildly and unaware that Ice was quickly freezing the ground under his flat metal feet. He swung hard enough to spin out of control and land on his back.

Bonecrusher grappled with Grapple. "Autobot, your time is up!" Bonecrusher drew a small pistol and shot Grapple through the leg. Before the Constructicon could gloat, Fire unleashed a full force blast over his hand.

Dropping the molten weapon, Bonecrusher gripped his hand. "Constructicons, fall back!"

"But…"Scavenger started to protest, but he quieted down when the other two transformed and sped off. Slag broke out of the ground behind him, fire billowing everywhere. "Wait for me!"

"Should we follow them?" Blue Beetle landed as Fire and Ice tended to the downed Grapple as Slag chased after the fleeing Constructicons.

"Beetle, you see after our friend here. We'll pursue the others!"

As the two left, Blue Beetle sat down next to Grapple. "So…what's up?"


	10. Chapter 10

"I can't believe those fools were routed by mere Earthlings!" Long Haul huffed as he, Hook, and Mixmaster made their way down the street.

"Quiet, Bonecrusher left me in charge!" Hook slapped Long Haul across the back of his head. "From their message they are in quite the fix. Of course it would fall to me to get them out of it. Constructicons, listen, we must build an ambush across this Terran roadway. When our comrades pass through it we can trap the humans."

"And unleash our full combined power!" Mixmaster cackled. "I love it!"

-D

Not every hero answered the Justice League's call. For one hero in particular, the reason was less objection and more financial. "Skeets, why didn't you tell me the power was going to be cut off?"

"If you recall sir, I did." The hovering gold robot dubbed Skeets bobbed up and down in the air.

Booster Gold, hero from the future and man out of time, slapped his forehead. "Stupid twenty first century tech. Why can't it just take the money out when it's supposed to?"

"Actually sir, most utility companies already have that practice."

"Not helping coach." Booster opened a window to let some light inside. "Let's get out of this crypt. I bet the Justice League has something going down that could put our names back on the front page."

"Same old Booster," A familiar voice called out from the darkness, "All that knowledge of the future and you still forget to pay the light bill."

Booster almost pitched forward through the window. "Ted?"

-D

The heroes of Earth were not the only ones affected by the new arrivals. In deepest space, a collection of law enforcement agents known as the Green Lantern Corps were taking stock of the situation. The founders and leaders, the mysterious Guardians, were in conference.

"It is decided. A small force of Lanterns shall be sent to the site of the disturbance. We will plan from their report."

"The disturbance is in Sector 2814, correct?"

A great sigh went across the meeting hall. "As usual; dispatch the nearest, with all available Lanterns on stand-by."

-D

Booster Gold and the Blue Beetle were a common sight in the past. In the present, with Ted Kord being quite dead, the site was uncommon and Ted's running commentary was no help. "So, have I been knocked into the future or did you go backwards? I mean, the thinning hair screams future Booster, but the biplanes and dinosaurs tell me time is messed up."

"Of everything to focus on, why my hair?" Booster slowed to a hover in midair. "Look Ted we have to talk about…"

"No time, giant killer robots are tearing up the city!" Ted swung down as Hook and Long Haul started to build a wall through the financial district.

"Thank God for giant killer robots." Booster muttered as he swooped down after Ted.

-D

"Halt fellow robots!" Mixmaster stopped his mixing as a strange golden egg zipped before him. "Cease your illegal activities at once and prepare to be taken into custody!"

"Odd, I didn't know humans could create something so sophisticated or annoying." Mixmaster transformed. "I wonder what your melting point is?"

If Skeets could sweat, he would have. "Ah…perhaps we got off on the wrong appendage."

Mixmaster drew his gun. Skeets would have easily fit inside the barrel with room to spare. As his finger tightened, a sudden blast of energy knocked the Constructicon back. "Booster Gold to the rescue!"

"And don't forget the Blue Beetle!" Ted flipped down to the street, his BB gun drawn.

"Wait, how did you get here so fast?" Long Haul asked before the Blue Beetle fired his gun first. "Gah!" Long Haul dropped his pistol with a concrete shattered crunch as he stumbled backwards, blinded.

"Fools!" Hook shook his head. "Must I do everything myself?"

-M

Misfit watched from the shadows. "The old Blue Beetle? I thought he was dead?" She looked up as a dark spot appeared in the sky, moving in front of the sun. "An eclipse?"

-G

Guy Gardner, or as he preferred the only real Green Lantern, flew low over the city. "Ok boys and girls what we have here is your standard invasion with multiple points established. Stel, what do we do?"

Stel, a Green Lantern from a robotic world, saluted. "Sir! We should try Tactic Beta 9 Sir!"

"Don't call me 'sir' kid, I work for a living." Guy slowed down and hovered in orbit. "But that is a good idea. Stel, I want you and half our forces to hang back with Mogo. Kilowog and I will scout the planet's surface and assess the situation."

Kilowog, senior trainer for the Corps, flew in behind Guy as they zoomed towards Earth. "I'm impressed Gardner, taking charge of the situation like that."

"Hey, someone's got to be quarterback on this team." Guy smirked as they zoomed past the Justice League satellite.

-D

The fight had not been going very well for the Constructicons. Between Blue Beetle's various gadgets and Booster's suit, the three giant robots now found themselves back to back. "How did this happen?" Hook was beside himself.

"Because we listened to you!" Long Haul moaned.

"Shut up!" Mixmaster hissed as his tank finally stopped churning. "My special is finished!" He hooked a hose from his back to his gun. Bonecrusher, Scavenger, and Scrapper broke through the barricade and formed a circle around the other three. All six Constructicons began to laugh.

"Ted, I think something bad is about to happen!" Booster felt the hairs on the back of his neck bristle as the six started to transform into vehicles, but the vehicles kept changing, apparently connecting in odd ways.

"And I thought I was smart!" Ted slipped a few pellets from his belt, unaware of the figure lurking in the shadows.

"Dark vengeance!" screamed the figure as Misfit leapt from the shadows and, with only a few leaps and bounds, landed directly in the center of the Constructicons. Seconds later the street was awash in blinding light.

When Ted and Booster finally saw something other than solid white, the sight of the now empty street and a dazed girl raised more questions. "What just happened?"

"S-sent them…away." Misfit coughed weakly. She pointed vaguely at the now larger black dot near the sun. "Only place I could think of." Misfit passed out before Ted and Booster could ask what she meant.

-A

Jazz and Sludge observed the fight. "Sludge wish he fighting!" Slag rumbled in agreement.

Jazz stepped away from the sewer grate. "I was lucky to catch up with you Slag, but stay put." Jazz and the other Dinobot found Slag running through the streets. It took some convincing, but Slag managed to calm down enough to follow them. "This changes everything. We need to contact Optimus before-" Slag broke through the street. "Something happens." Jazz slapped his forehead.

"Me Sludge help!" Sludge followed Slag into the street.

"And me Jazz wishes he had a different partner." Jazz followed suit. He raised his hands and slowly exited the sewer. "Don't shoot! We're friendly!"

Booster and Ted stared at the newly arrived robots. They both looked at each other. "Huh."


	11. Chapter 11

"Ok, which one of you poozers wants to tell me what just happened?" Kilowog folded his arms. In the vast emptiness of space he seemed far too close.

"Sir, we were in a holding pattern when a strange energy spike appeared over Mogo's surface. The next…." Stel tried to explain. Boodikia cut him off.

"It's magic sir, but Mogo seems to have the situation under control." An explosion on Mogo's surface was visible from space.

"Under control, huh?" Kilowog brought his fist up. The emerald ring on his thick finger blazed with energy. "Just tell me you rookies still remember how your rings work!" He flew down to the surface.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, what about the whereabouts of Lantern Gardner?" Stel flew in closer to the Lantern's trainer.

"Guy said he had some business to take care of planet side. It looks like we might be the only ones."

-G

Devastator was angry. This was the usual state for the giant robot, being formed from the six minds of the Constructicons. The only emotion or thought they would agree on was rage. Devastator didn't know how he arrived on the alien planet and he didn't care. He was going to destroy everything in sight.

The planet, much to the gestalt robot's anger and lesser extent confusion, seemed opposed to the idea. Jungles moved around his feet, rivers overflowed and threatened to topple him. Drawing his massive cannon, Devastator fired randomly, hoping to hit the enemy.

The ground absorbed his blasts. The terrain shifted and flowed around him, passing him across the surface like a bit of junk caught in a stream. Screaming angry gibberish, Devastator fired again and again, not caring where the shots went.

When several new targets started to fly down towards him, Devastator eased off the trigger. If he were capable of joy, he might have smiled. He brought his cannon to bear and took aim.

-G

"Watch your twelve!" Kilowog shouted as they dodged the incoming fire. "I think that's the phrase. I'll have to talk to Jordan about that if we get out of this."

"Sir, Mogo seems to be weakening!" Medphyll, a native from the plant world of J586, noticed the dying vegetation that tangled the giant's feet.

"Then we need to finish this fast!" With a thought, a massive hammer appeared in Kilowog's hands. "Lanterns, attack!"

-D

Devastator was dimly aware of the new arrivals, but ignored them as he poured more energy into blasting the surrounding area. He stopped ignoring them when a three ton green hammer smashed into his face.

"Devastator!" The gestalt raged as he swung his cannon around. His back exposed, he failed to see the massive three headed green dragon bite down into his shoulders. His rage increasing, Devastator tried to shake the dragon free. As he struggled, he didn't notice the mountain range rushing to meet him.

With a deafening impact the mountain came to Devastator, knocking his weapon free. Devastator tried to bash the rocks apart with his bare hands. If he were capable of intelligent speech, he might have boasted of his strength; that is if he wasn't being buried in green animals and mathematical concepts.

Suddenly, a robot stegosaurus and an alien vehicle, both inside a green bubble, rocketed through the atmosphere and crashed directly into Devastator's head. Metal crushed with a sickeningly loud screech. Devastator babbled out a string of code before collapsing into his six component parts.

"Snarl win!" the dinosaur roared.

"To be fair, he was softened up first." Topspin transformed. Noticing the green energy building around him and Snarl, the Jumpstarter slowly raised his hands. "Easy, we're the good guys."

"I can vouch for that. Stand down everybody." Guy Gardner slowly descended. The assembled Lanterns powered down.

"Guy, what the blue heck is going on?" Kilowog jerked a thumb towards the Autobots.

"Snarl and Topspin over there? Ran into them down in DC, they gave me the down low. Earth is holding her own, but we need to get these…Decepticons? We need to get these guys into some science cells pronto. Stel, you and Mogo handle that. The rest of us are heading to Earth."


End file.
